gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The SideT
The Sidet is the 9th episode of S4 Synopsis Remy encounters his torture self Transcript {Relentless} Gumball-do it again, do it again! is watching Remy fall the stairs, get hit by a car, and land in front of them Remy-consequences, consequences Darwin-again, again! Remy-ok, as you wish does the whole thing again Darwin-that, is, quite, funny laughs Remy-ok, I need to go now walks away Gumball-one more thing slave Remy-what? Gumball-a new suffer consequence Remy-ok walks to the airport, holds on to the plane, loses grip with the plane, falls to a car, holds on to the car, fails to hold on to the car, drifts 50 meters, gets swatted by a helicopter, reaches New York, gets hit by a taxi, got swatted by the same helicopter, reaches the airport, ragdolls through the cars, finds a plane, holds on to a plane, the plane crashes to Elmore, gets hit by traffic, explodes then shortly after Remy comes out, gets hit by bad drivers, gets driven right to the spot Gumball and Darwin is Remy-happy? Gumball-wow, that, was, epic Darwin-these viewers paid off Remy-you mean you bought that just to watch my horrible fails to survive? falls to the ground Remy-im going back to my house crawls back to his house Remy-ah, nice, sweet, destroyed… room is filled with paper saying rocks, given by Mabel, which eventually becomes to loaded, then explodes Remy-room Shenton-hey Remy, working with Mr.Experiments? Remy-thinking Shenton-dude, you must sleep, it’s 9 o’ lock Remy-that isn’t late enough for me, and Luigi is playing his desktop Luigi-I always stay up late his lab, he is creating something, when he fell asleep, pouring the liquids to his body, then another copy of him emerges Evil Remy-ha! World of torture, here I come! jumps of his balcony, the Real Remy wakes up Remy-huh? What just happened looks around the lab Remy-nothing strange, well, to bed! goes to his bed, then sleeps {next day’s} phone rings, Remy wakes up, then answers the phone Remy-hello, this is Remy Miler Gumball-why did you put soda into my face Remy-what? I didn’t do that? Did I? Gumball-good luck trying to find out torture master! hangs up Remy-strange, it’s like something or someone, who looks like me has decided to fool all those innocent people flies to Remy’s house Remy-hello Gumball-why did you do that!? Remy-I promise, I didn’t do anything during the night Gumball-oh, so you’re blaming us for the incident, HUH! Remy-nah, nah, I was just doing some research wean I fell asleep Gumball-go on Remy-then, suddenly, boom, a faint sound that sounds like my voice, is saying things, then it jumped off the balcony Gumball-pretty nice Remy-ok, believe me now??! Gumball-ok, lets warn the citizens Remy-you do it, I have 3 broken bones, 2 broken legs and one broken jaw Gumball-how? Remy-getting swatted by a chopper, get hit by cars and fly to New York Gumball-ok, that was pretty crazy Remy-ok, call them right now, Im going to the hospital Gumball-can you just heal yourself? Remy-I can’t heal myself if I can’t have sufficient contact with my arms and heart, literally, in other words, I need to reach where my heart is with my hand Gumball-ok runs into the radio station, with Darwin Darwin-why are we doing this?! Remy pours Powder into Darwin, and feathers Gumball-I do not like this sneezes, destroying a car Gumball-quiet dude Darwin-I’ll try Gumball-give, me, the, micro, phone Darwin-ok gives Gumball the microphone Darwin-now what Gumball-carry me to the top Darwin-why Gumball-just do it a while, they reach the top Darwin-now what Gumball-tape Darwin-ok gives Gumball tape, Gumball tapes the microphone into the signal point Gumball-we interrupt you with a special report, a torturer that looks like Remy is invading Elmore! the people hear it, they do nothing Evil Remy-time to troll some losers Remy makes it rain diamonds, which later turned to pie that automatically jumps to faces Evil Remy-haha, pie face! Remy-comeback here rascal! Evil Remy-catch me first Remies run, Real Remy chases Evil Remy throughout multiple states, first, a tornado appears in the background and a sign saying “welcome to OK”, they destroy the sign Remy-come back here Evil Remy-then find me! Remy teleports to Dr.Budurs lab Evil Remy-hey dude Dr.Budur-you, I heard you were the hero of the world Evil Remy-no dude, im a leak of his tormentious side Dr.Budur-ok, so, what are you doing here? I ain’t accepting chit-chat ERemy-listen pea brain, I ain’t going anywhere without a plan to destroy the earth! Dr.Budur-I like what you think leak ERemy-have any inventions,I do not like hanging around for nothing Dr.Budur-the Craterinator! ERemy-what does it, do?!! Dr.Budur-it makes craters in the world, it can be as big as New York ERemy-what else, I don’t see it as strong as my Supernova! creates a Supernova, destroying all the things as high as him ERemy-see? Budur-you got guts ERemy-wanna see my gut, I’ll show you gut gets his intestines Budur-wow, now that is a henchman that follows orders ERemy-im not the henchman, you are! Budur-why ERemy-says the guy who doesn’t have real powers Budur-fine ERemy-ok, let’s create the mother of all destruction at Elmore Gumball-he got away, that is horrible Remy-if I were him, where would I be ERemy-up here losers! Budur-prepare for a crater of a lifetime! turns on the invention Budur-losers! Today, im gonna rule the world ERemy-hahaha! Lightning! launches a lightning bolt right to Remy, which he dodges Remy-taste this crater dult destroys Budur’s craterinator Budur-im out of here ERemy-you don’t have the chance Remy-yea right, I have the power punch their fists, then in a hold Martha-wow, that is one weird battle Gumball-what is happening Cobby-when their powers of lightning match, one single misphap can lead to catastrophic results Gumball-like what? Cobby-death of them Mabel-yay Cobby-destruction of the earth or a decade of hot temperatures Mabel-not yay Remy-you’re going down to pain town ERemy-you’re going down to pain town Remy-no im not ERemy-can’t be straight much longer! Remy-strugglingI can still can! makes a small misphap, creating a huge explosion as huge as Elmore, which Remy is affected, while the rest is unharmed Remy-wow ERemy-time for you’re doom, but first, these losers you spared faces Gumball, Darwin, Mabel, Martha and Cobby ERemy-welcome to torture land is about to activate “Torture World when Remy punches him ERemy-what the?! Remy-this worldcoughisn’t for you punches ERemy again, kicks him then lands him on Mount Dump Remy-last words ERemy-you loser! You should have sticked to me! falls to Mount Dump’s garbage destroyer Remy-well, that is the end of today! Gumball-no thank you Remy-weirdos ends